


Cowboys and Kittens

by Constellatius



Series: Playing House [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dress Up, F/M, Feminization, First Time, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Shota, Shota!Castiel, Sub!Dean, Underage Sex, shota!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Halloween is the best holiday ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Kittens

 

 

Halloween is the best holiday of the year. Dean loves all the decorations and the scary stories. When he is grown he wants to hunt all the bad and evil things, his mama has taught him spells that her grandma taught her and his dad spent a whole week teaching him, Sammy and Cas how to survive in the wild and how to hunt animals with uncle Bobby.

They have gone to the mall to get their costumes. Anna and Mary have given them money and told them they could have an hour to get their outfits while they get coffee. Cas wanted to get coffee too, Dean thinks it is icky but he likes how Cas’s kisses sometimes taste of it.

Cas grabs his and as soon as they are out of sight of their guardians. Dean smiles at him as their hands swing between them. Cas squeezes his hand and pulls him into the nearest costume shop.

\---------------------------------------------

Dean clicks his heels together.

His boots are a dark brown, with snake skin panels, his hat falls slightly over his eyes, his sheriffs badge, which Cas had pinned on him earlier glints under the artificial lights of the seventeenth house. His candy pot is halfway full, he has saved all the raisins for Sammy, they are his favourite. Cas sucks on a lollypop.

‘Trick or treat.’ He shouts as Mrs Morrison answers the door, she gasps, hand on her chest, she winks at Dean and calls him handsome and tells Cas he looks dashing, they both blush. Dean holds his pumpkin pot out for her; she gives them a large handful of candy and wishes them well. Dean holds his hand out for Cas as they walk down the drive.

Cas pushes his ears back in place before taking Dean’s hand. He scrunches his nose, painted black, whiskers lining his cheeks, as some older kids coo at them. Dean tugs him to the next house, leaning in close to kiss just under his ear, he tells Cas to ignore them. He gets one of Cas’s rare smiles and they run to the next house.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The get back to Dean’s house after his mama. Michael sits awkwardly on their sofa, Bones shoving him into the arm; he holds his mug above the head of the golden dog. He chastises Cas when he kicks his shoes under the rack, Cas rolls his eyes, shoving his candy pot towards Dean before shuffling over to the rack to put them properly. John laughs at Cas’s face when he sticks his tongue out at his eldest brother.

Sammy is sat in the middle of the floor, shoving Candy into his mouth. Dean empties his pockets onto the floor, seven red boxes of raisins falling into Sam’s pile, he squeals loudly, making their bones perk up from his position on the sofa, he barks at Sam before he sees the littlest Winchester clinging to Dean’s knees and nuzzling into him.

Dean sees Michael watching them; Cas has cautiously shuffled behind bones. He watches Michael as he watches the bugs he studies in Demons Wood. Dean passes Sammy one last box of fruit and climbs over the sofa to sit next to Cas, he squishes himself into the older boys side and grabs his tail. Cas smiles weakly at him, he sees his husbands hands shake as Michael turns to them.

Before the eldest Milton Says anything, Sammy interrupts he stands on slippered feet, antlers slides down his head.

‘Cas, stay. Stay with us.’ He cuddles into bones, hiding his mouth in his fur and gazes up at Cas, John quickly agrees, sensing the tension in the small room; Dean tugs Cas’s tail making him turn towards him, he sees relief in his best friends eyes.

‘Can I Michael?’ Cas asks. His brother sighs and nods his head.

John ushers them all off to bed as the adults talk. Dean hides his candy in his hat.

\-----------------------------------------------

Cas shivers as he undresses. He climbs into their bed, clinging to Dean like a limpet, his face buried into Dean’s bare chest. The youngest boy wears only a pair of pyjama pants and his boots. Cas sleeps in his boxers with tigers on them, Dean had laughed when he first saw them, he liked the see through scratches on the bum.

Dean strokes Cas hair as he cling to him. His husband cries on his chest. Dean shushes him and kisses his hair. He knows he can’t do much, Cas is always upset when Michael comes to town. He makes Cas sad and Dean doesn’t like him. Last time he stayed for three months and tried to split them up, Dean nearly broke his arm again trying to climb up Cas’s windows to see his friend.

Cas had told Michael that he was going to stay friends with Dean and if he didn’t let him they would run away. They only got to the old train station before Gabriel had found them with his friend Balthazar. Cas cried as Gabriel Carried him back to the car, his hand tightly linked with Deans.

Cas stops crying when Dean hears the front door close. He hears his parents talk to each other, voice mumbled through the floor, he imagines his daddy hugging his mama. Dean hopes his parents don’t let Michael take away Cas. The older boy mumbles into his chest, Dean feels soft lips against his chest.

‘Dean?’ Cas asks quietly, he feels slim little fingers curl round his arm. ‘Are you awake?’

‘Yeah Cas, still awake.’

He feels Cas nod against his chest, shy, for the first time. Cas ask for a kiss. A dusting of pink covers his cheeks. He stretches up to capture Dean’s lips in his, the kiss is soft and gentle, Cas cups his cheeks, climbing onto him to carry on kissing, Dean frames his ass, thumbs rubbing over the little dimples on his back, Cas gasps into the kiss as Dean ruts up to meet his little rocking hips.

They break apart, spit lines connecting them, Dean licks his lips, his cheeks are flushed and his belly feels funny, Cas smiles at him, he pushes himself up and flicks Dean’s nipples. His freckles are fading; Cas traces the faint constellations on his skin.

Dean thinks about the adult movie he saw a few months ago before him and Cas started to be husband and wife, he thinks of the girl on her knees licking the man’s thingy, he thinks of the man licking her too. He had watched as she put her fingers inside of herself and then he had pulled her hand away before putting his thingy inside of her. Dean wants that, he knows that it what sex is. He has hear Gabriel having sex before and when he was little he accidently walked in on his parent’s. He shakes his head to get the thought away. He feels Cas’s tongue on his nipples, he groans in the back on his throat as his husband grinds their hips together.

‘Cas?’ he asks, hands still cupping Cas’s ass, he urges him to carry on grinding on to him. ‘I wanna try somethin’. Can I?’ he ask, full of nerves. Cas nods at him words caught in his throat as he grinds down on to Dean, Dean feels that his cock is hard in his pants, Cas’s too.

Dean sits up; he gently pushes Cas off him. He shimmies out of his pants, fabric sliding over his boots. He knows the girl was wet down there and he knows boys don’t get that. He took the hand lotion from the bathroom this morning, he shoved it up his shirt and ran for his bedroom, he pulls it out from the draw. The lid slips out of his hands as he opens; it rolls across the floor at hits the door.

The lotion is cold on his finger. He hisses as he firsts touches his hole with lubed fingers. He hears Cas gasp and see his eyes wide, Cas smacks his mouth and reaches down to touch his thingy, there is a wet patch on the front of his boxers. Dean circles his rim, trying to mimic what Cas does to him, he whines as he feels his hole relax under his fingers.

Cas shuffles down the bed, throwing his boxers on the floor, he never takes his eyes off Dean. The blond boy slides his first finger inside of himself, he wiggles it around a bit, he whines in annoyance. It doesn’t feel as good as when Cas does it. He hears the bed squeak as Cas leans close to him, he feels Cas’s soft hands on his skin, pushing his legs up.

Cas guides his hand, he pushes it closer to Dean’s body. He tells him to slide another finger in. Cas traces over his balls as the younger boy slides another finger in, he hisses, teeth gritting through the pain. He finds that special place inside, he moans loudly, slapping his hand over his mouth. Dean sees Cas lean down between his legs, he feels wet lips on his thighs, kissing over scars and freckles.

Dean pumps his fingers into himself, stretching himself out. He knows now why the girl was moaning so much, he scissors his fingers, body instinctively telling him what to do. Cas bits his thigh as Dean slides a third finger in. He wines, hips jutting into nothing, he feels Cas lap over the bite mark, kissing him.

‘Daddy,’ Dean whines, ‘I want you inside. Please Daddy.’

Cas slides into Dean, they both pant against each other, Cas kisses Dean’s neck as the younger boy whimpers around him.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Cas asks, hand over Dean’s hip. He shakes his head; he grabs Cas and pulls him closer, their hips rocking together. Dean gasps against Cas lips. He feels Cas smiles against his lips, the older boy rocks his hips experimentally. Dean gasps as he feels Cas move inside of him.

He wraps his legs around Cas’s waist, boots clacking together as Cas trusts into him, Deans cock rubs against their bellies, he leaks between them. Cas gasps into his neck, mouthing over heated skin. Something sparks through Dean. His legs shake around Cas’s waist. Cas’s arms quiver as they bracket his head. Dean pushes Cas’s head up to steal a kiss. Cas’s eyes are almost black.

‘Daddy!’ He cries out. ‘Do that again. Please Daddy.’ Cas thrusts forward with a smile. He hits Dean’s prostate. Dean feels heat boiling in his belly as his husband fucks into him. His cock jumps, heat boils in his belly as Cas keeps fucking him. He comes with a cry, grabbing Cas’s and pulling him down. He feels his hole clench around Cas. He whines and whimpers as Cas fucks him through his orgasm. Cas gasps as he comes inside of him, Dean moans when he feels Cas’s climax inside him.

Cas flops down on to him, hips rocking slowly into Dean, both boys whimper. Dean’s legs are still around Cas’s waist. His boots tap together as Cas moves. Dean holds him tighter, telling him not to go.

‘Daddy’ He says, breathless and exhausted. ‘Can we do that again?’

Cas sighs against his neck, he nods. Dean hugs him closer. Somewhere in the middle of the night Dean wakes up Cas still inside him, he pulls the covers over them and falls back asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their kind comments. I'm sorry updates are so slow. Work and Uni are killing me right now.
> 
> The sex in this may seem a little awkward, but I felt like their first time would be.


End file.
